Halloween 2011
by RockBane
Summary: My entry to FireHedgeHog and my own challenge.  Please remember to look out for the poll in with to vote upon which of our entry you thought better then the other's.


Halloween 2011

**- o 0 o –**

I don't own Danny Phantom.

**- o 0 o -**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**= - Scene Change - =**

/ - Flash Back - /

**- o 0 o –**

**Danny**

Strolling through the flee market with his friends, Tucker and Sam, Danny is more then a little paranoid as the last time they visited this open market, a certain ghost genie had been found and released. It had also brought to light Tucker's feelings concerning his status as a half ghost. While they have patch things up since then, it still makes him wonder if they really did or it'll rear up as a problem at a later date.

Danny closes his eyes to ward off the doubts. When those blue eyes open, the owner flickers them over the items on display along to the right most of the stall table, what he finds there are short but wide boxes lined up along the edge that seem to be mostly filled with tarnished jewellery and a few battery dead virtual pets on key chains. Danny picks up one of the key chains and turns it over to find that the back of the virtual pet to be open, no battery in the slot either.

As Danny puts the key chain back into one of the boxes containing junk, the teen turns his attention to the left, onto the stacks of magazines and books which sport as paper weights, fairly large rocks. These rocks are likely to keep the stack's contents to get blown off the table. Tucker sports this look of concentration as his friend goes through the spines of the magazines and books without going through the hassle of picking up the top part to get to the bottom part of the stack.

Losing interest, well what little Danny had at any rate, the halfa glances about for his other best pal, Sam, who seems to have wandered across the way and at least two stalls down. He shakes his head at that particular stall as it reminds him strongly of those fortune teller stalls seen in most of those old movies featuring Gypsies. The teenage halfa frowns as Sam follows the woman done up in a hippy shirt into the back.

With a parting glance to Tucker, Danny makes a bee line for the tent like stall. He glances around a bit before willing himself invisible and phases his head through the fabric to watch as Sam browses the few glass cases that contain some odd pieces like collectable statues of witches and wizards to crystal shards of various sizes and dream catchers. Danny relaxes ever so slightly as Sam purchases a statue of some kind of fairy.

With drawing himself from the tent, Danny suddenly finds himself sinking into the ground. As he yelps and tries to jump out of the spot, he finds himself being heavier then he remembered. Even transforming doesn't get him out of the sink hole nor blasting at the ground.

Just as his shoulders are pulled into the ground, he can't help but noticed some sparrow positioned in the air, seemingly frozen in the sky. Blackness engulfs his vision and he finally blanks out. It's likely due to being overwhelmed.

Coughing, Danny wakes to find himself staring up at a starry sky. He gathers his strength to sit up; he rubs his eyes while moving into a sitting position. As the halfa looks around the skyline and finds that he's on the roof of a sky scraper. With a look down, Danny examines himself and finds some kind of leather knapsack resting on his lap, it's likely that the pack had been on his chest and had fallen onto his lap when he sat up.

With a pronounce frown on his face, Danny moves the pack so he can open the top. Upon opening it the leather knapsack the first thing the teenager finds a collection of books with titles like Field Guide to Zombies, Guide to Poisonous Plants, and a book lacking a title that upon opening, reads, Inventory List. Going to the next page, he finds a list that read: 5 Books, 1 two litre bottle of water, 1 GSP, 1 First Aid Kit, 2 sets of Cloths, 1 pair of Socks, 2 Underwear, 1 Fire Starter Kit, 1 pair of Rain Boots, 1 Flashlight, and 1 large knife.

Thinking about the knife, Danny reaches in and within seconds, finds something hard. Clapping his fingers around it, the teen pulls out the knife in its sheath. He gives it another go, only this time thinking about the GSP and manages to pull it out within seconds of wanting to pull it out. He puts the books back into the knapsack while snapping the knife's sheath onto a belt loop of his pants.

Taking a few minutes to examine the GSP, he finds the power button. Holding the button for a few seconds, the device gets turned on. His eyes kind of bug out as he finds himself in Washington, DC. _'What the heck happened that I find myself in Washington?'_

Shaking his head, Danny pockets the GPS and then, keeping his grip on the pack, he stands up. It takes him a few seconds to get the pack on and then, transforms into his ghost form. Taking to the air, Danny flies over the city.

"What the… Shouldn't there be traffic?" Danny wonders out loud after noticing just how dark it was on street level. Not even the street lights were on and that bugs him.

Hovering in the air, the teenage halfa tries to make out the streets below him. With a frown, Danny drifts down to street level with a ectoplasm glowing about his left fist as a light source. By the time he reaches street level, the ectoplasm encircling his left fist is much thicker and now enlightens a much larger area then it had been doing so previously.

Danny is becoming rather nervous as he walks in the middle of the street. His stomach drops at the sight of a human skull with the back broken. Heading into that direction, he catches sight of a body that still has some flesh on it along with rags for cloths. A number of movie scenes flash through the teenager's mind and Danny quickly takes to the air.

He stays about over ten feet in the air and as he slowly drifts down the street, Danny gets his first sighting of a zombie as it shuffles rather silently onto the street, he notices that it still sports a single eyeball and that his light has likely drawn the stumbling corpse out onto the street, looking for a meal. The halfa just hovers as he continues to stare at the animated body.

Danny notices that at least a section of the rib cage lacks the typical flesh, along with most of the front belly. Fingers are missing from the zombie's hands while caked blood rags still cover the zombie. He doesn't see much of the skin left on the zombie and the smell coming off is more then enough to turn his stomach.

'_That's a really old zombie.'_ Danny couldn't help but conclude from the condition of the body. _'This pretty much means that this zombie out break happened a few years earlier, long before I showed up.'_ The teen adds mentally and looks to the left to find another zombie limping out onto the street; again, this one seems to sport an eyeball or two while also looking much horrible then the first.

The fact that this new one sports a limp is likely due to the condition of one of its legs. Most of the muscles on the lower leg are peeled back to show an inch or two of the two lower bones. One of the arms seems to be missing as well as well as the jaw. Danny kind of feels bile trying to burn its way up his throat but he manages to keep it down.

Having seen enough, Danny quickly ascends into the air while continuing to fly over the city. After a few hours, he finally gets hungry and tired. He glances around and then phases through one of the two story buildings within sight, which turns out to be a bank. He searches for a secure place, one without a zombie trapped within or a dead body lying upon the floor.

In the end, he heads for the basement and is more then happy to find that the vault door is secure and without a dead body within. Transforming into his human form, Danny uses his knapsack as a pillow and falls into an exhausted sleep.

Groaning, Danny rolls onto his other side but the sound of something metallic hitting the floor wakes him. He accidently fires off an ectoplasm blast as he finds himself waking in a totally darken room without a window. The blast causes a minor explosion that seems to pop out a couple of security drawer from the wall.

It takes Danny a few seconds to calm down, not that remembering the zombies he's seen last night helps him calm down any. Sighing, he sits up and crosses his legs, a hand rubbing his forehead. His body complains about having to rough it on a concrete floor but Danny ignores it, for now, to pull his pack onto his lap.

He digs around within it but only manages to pull out a rather large bottle of water along with a flashlight. Danny finds that the flashlight is a hand crank one and it takes him a few minutes before he's cranked it enough to power the light. In the end, he doesn't find any food within his pack, he even pulls out that inventory list and sure enough, it doesn't list anything for food.

Shaking his head, Danny twists the top off and gulps down some water. It helps fill the emptiness within his stomach but it seems he'll have to scavenge around for food, hoping to find can goods as they don't expire as quickly as fresh.

Then, remembering the zombies, Danny pulls out that guide that talked about a field guide to zombies. He stays sitting as he reads the book, he plans to read it from cover to cover as he didn't want to be on the receiving end of any more surprises out there, like zombie animals or mutant plants. He drinks from the bottle ever so often as he takes a pause from reading the book.

Then, getting stiff, Danny puts the book down and walks about the vault. He crouches down by the popped security drawers, pulling them over and using a little ectoplasm to pop the lock on them if they weren't already popped from falling to the ground. Danny whistles at the diamonds glittered jewellery and other rather expensive items held within.

As he puts the stuff back into the metal drawer, Danny pauses as it occurred to him that the owners likely were dead and all this stuff within the vault was up for grabs. The teen wrestles with his morals about taking the stuff. In the end, the fact that in this world that such treasures were worthless is the deciding factor and he walks over to where his pack is and begins putting the contents of the broken boxes into it.

Then Danny begins to work on those still secure in the wall. He doesn't bother to take a look at any of the papers within to see if they are valuable or not. The halfa is rather surprised by the comic books and other non jewellery items but they all end up in his pack. As he moves back to read that book, Danny can't help but think of other places where he could safely… ah… collect and preserve items, like pawn shops and jewellery stores.

'_I wonder if there's anything in the museums… I mean, if I take them I'd be saving them. I would donate them to the museum at home, so it's not like I'd be keeping everything I've looted.'_ The teen thinks as he also concludes that he should visit sporting goods stores, electronic shops, and firearm stores to collect needed weapons.

Finally he's hungry and having places to visit, Danny finds it hard to finish reading his book on zombies. He puts the book back into the pack along with the bottle water and flashlight. Once the pack is on his back, he transforms and phases up into the air, going through floors and ceilings until he's hovering over the roof.

Realizing he doesn't know where to find a grocery shop within this city, Danny lowers himself onto the roof and then takes off the pack, which is now a matching black color. With a slight shake of his head, he pulls out the GSP.

It takes a few minutes but it's worth it. Once he has programmed his destination into the device, he takes to the air. Flying off in the direction that is on the map, the annoying voice calls out to give him directions that take him around buildings and following the streets. He takes a few seconds to find a mute button before continuing.

With the sun out, Danny does get to see a few zombies wandering around. All of them seem to be in bad condition and missing something. While he doesn't get to close, he does swear more then a few don't even sport any eyeballs or arms. He gets crept out by those that are on their chests and wiggling about the ground, the wiggling slowly moving them across the ground. Again, the teen gets the feeling that it's been a fairly long time since the release of this zombie plague has occurred from the condition of those wandering zombies.

He also gets to spy the growth in plant life but it's hasn't become too dominating either. What few animals he does get to see don't seem to be all that worried by the wandering corpses and just keep their distance from the zombies. Although Danny does get to see a few bold crows making diving runs on some of the zombies, taking off small meaty gobs and perching to eat what they peeled off.

He feels rather ill at the fact that these crows were doing this but it doesn't seem that the plague affects these scavengers any. Although this does make Danny take note to avoid crows as they might be carriers. _'I might as well just avoid any meat eating animal too, it's not that big of a stretch for them to feed off of any fallen zombie that can't defend itself.'_ He mentally adds.

The GSP informs him that he's at the correct location and he phases into the large grocery shop and is very pleased to find barely any dead within, moving or otherwise. Just to make sure, he walks up to the front doors and give them a yank to the side but they don't move. Smiling in relief, Danny turns to look at the rest of the story, turning his back on the doors.

"They're locked. Although that does beg the question about the rest of the doors…" He muses out loud and begin checking the rest of the doors, but he does stop and put any can good into his pack while keeping to the walls.

The teenage halfa is more then happy to find every fire exit shut and then goes to the back rooms, to find the loading docks to see what condition they're in. Danny again find the loading dock doors securely locked and a look through the freezes/coolers shows that rodents gotten to what had been contained within. Secure that he's likely the first person to be within this place since it was locked up, Danny does some shopping, being sure to grab as many cloths as he can as well as shoes.

He visits each department to grab what he can, loading up his pack some more. As Danny finishes looting everything he can get his hands on, he heads for the staff room for a secure place to have a meal. He finds his inventory book a great deal thicker as he takes out some canned fruit and a can opener.

He browses through it as he uses a plastic fork he found in a drawer to spear the fruit. Then, shaking his head, he puts it down and focuses on eating his breakfast. By the third canned fruit, Danny heads to use the restroom, sure the water doesn't work but it's not as though he'll be living at this place.

Leaving the opened cans and the plastic fork on the table, Danny takes hold of his GSP to use it to find the nearest gun shop. With it locked within the GSP, he takes a look about the staff room before flying out of the building, heading in the direction his new destination. He does make stops at certain shops that were easy to spot while flying to this gun shop.

The zombies he finds wandering about the streets didn't really invoke a reaction after a certain point. _'I wonder if there are any people left in this world?'_ The halfa wonders to himself as he loots his fourth shop.

**- o 0 o –**

Readers: I've left it wide open just so you can come up with whatever ending you want or maybe this Danny is just a copy of the original, who never left his world… **^_^**


End file.
